


A Funny Old Night

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dating, F/M, Gen, Young Love, farm life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Toto causes concern for his parents when he fails to return from visiting his girlfriend.





	A Funny Old Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a story I heard for the first time about my Grandparents.

“Now, you be good and send me a text once your home.” Susie told her boyfriend. The two were standing in the porch of her home, saying their goodbyes. It had just gone midnight and if Toto didn’t have the car back for his Father in the morning he surely would be in trouble.

“I will.” Toto smiled. “But I’ll be fine, the road isn’t that bad.”

“it’s pitch black Toto. Be careful.” Susie warned him. Susie’s Williams family lived on one of the largest farms in the area and Toto lived on the other side of the region, which meant he had to take a twisty road round the sea edge.

“I’ll be fine. Now go and get some rest. You have to be up early tomorrow to milk the cows.”

“Don’t remind me.” She rolled her eyes, leaning up to give him a kiss.

Toto smiled into the kiss before squeezing her hand. “See you on Friday.”

“Of course.” She smiled, watching as Toto walked to his car. She said night before locking the door for the evening and heading to bed, dreading the thought of getting up at 5am.

*

Toto had just climbed into his car and turned the key, only to be met with the sound of a growling engine. He turned the key and tried again, hoping it was maybe just playing up but unfortunately the engine didn’t start. After a few more attempts, Toto slumped against the wheel, sighing. “You have to be kidding me? Of all nights.” He mumbled.

He quietly got out of the car and moved round to the boot. Susie’s farm was at the top of a hill and if he managed to get the car on to the road and moving down the hill, it might move, Toto thought.

He spent about twenty minutes, pushing the Mercedes out of the yard and on to the main road, the sweat was pouring off of him but he needed to get home. His parents would be worried if they found his room empty.

He climbed back into the car as it gently rolled down the hill, steering when necessary to keep it out of the bushes. However, as the road started to straighten out, the car came to a stop once again. “For fucks sake.” Toto sighed, thumping the steering wheel with his fist. This was all he needed.

For the second time that evening, he got out to push the car. He pushed it for about a mile before abandoning it in a grass verge. His back ached and he was exhausted. Glancing at his watch he saw it was just past 1am. He should have been home and in bed by now, but here he was in the middle of the countryside, three miles from Susie’s house and about twenty miles from home. There was only one thing he could do. He turned back and prepared to walk the three miles back to Susie’s farm.

After cutting through a few field and climbing some walls, the walk back didn’t take him too long. He grabbed the spare key from under the doormat and let himself into the house. He navigated his way through the hallway to the living room before collapsing on to the sofa and closing his eyes. Needing sleep.

*

The following morning Susie and Claire were on milking duty. The two of them headed downstairs just before 6am, to head to the parlour. “That’s odd….” Susie said, staring at her phone.

“What is?” Claire asked, trying to keep quiet so she didn’t wake the rest of the family.

“Toto said he’d text me once he’d got home last night but I have no messages from him.”

Claire shrugged. “He probably fell asleep as soon as he was home.”

“True. I’ll text him once we’ve done the milking.” She said, tucking her phone into her back pocket.

The two sisters made their way down to the barn to milk the cows. Hoping it would be a quick and easy job so they could get back to the house to make breakfast for the family.

*

Across the region, the Mercedes household were just waking up. Toto’s younger brothers Lewis and Nico had just arrived at the table where their Mother Birgit was serving breakfast. “Where’s Toto?” Lewis asked.

“BIRGIT!” Niki’s voice exclaimed from upstairs, sounding panicked.

“What is it?”

“Toto’s bed is empty!” He yelled. “It’s not been slept in!”

“WHAT?”

Lewis and Nico looked at each other as their Mother rushed out of the room in a frantic panic. Probably to go and look at her eldest son’s empty bed. “Who knew he had the guts to stay with the blonde.” Lewis chuckled.

“Wonder if they got up too much.” Nico sniggered.

“We’ll just need to quiz him later.”

“Definitely.” Nico replied as Niki came into the room, grabbing the phone from the table and dialling a number.

Lewis and Nico exchanged glances, the idea of their brother being in trouble, excited them both.

*

Back on the William’s Farm, Ginny and Frank had just entered the kitchen to start on breakfast. “The boys are so lazy.” Frank said. “Sleeping in while leaving the milking to the girls.”

“I know.” Ginny sighed. “I’ll have words with them later.”

Frank nodded. He’d just switched the kettle on when the house phone started to ring. “It’s just after eight…. Who the hell is it?”

Ginny shrugged before lifting the receiver. “Williams Farm, how can I help?”

“Hello Mrs Williams, It’s Birgit. Toto’s Mother. Toto failed to come home last night and we knew he was going to visit Susie so I was wondering if you knew where he was.” She said, sounding worried.

“Oh.” Ginny replied. “I’m sure he left because I remember hearing the front door close just after midnight….” She said before glancing out of the window. “And his car isn’t here.”

“Oh okay…. Thank you.” Birgit said, clearly worried for her son.

Unknown to Ginny, Toto had just entered the kitchen, looking a little sheepish. “Ginny…” Frank said, a look of relief coming over him as he saw the man.

“What?” Ginny asked, turning to look at her husband.

“Toto’s here.”

Ginny spun around and almost pulled the boy into a cuddle. “He’s here Birgit and he seems fine.” She said, sounding relieved.

Toto smiled sheepishly. “My car broke down and I tried to push it but I ended up coming back here and sleeping on the sofa.”

“You should have said something.” Frank said, handing him some tea. “Does Susie know you’re here?”

“No.”

“I’m sure she’ll be thrilled.”

Toto nodded, taking a seat beside Susie’s Dad. He hoped his parents wouldn’t mind too much why he wasn’t home.

An hour or so later Susie and Claire arrived back at the house, laughing and chatting. When they entered the kitchen though, Susie gasped. “Toto! What are you doing here?”

“My car broke down. I crashed here last night.”

“You could have said something.” Susie shook her head, going over to kiss his head. She was glad he was okay.

“I didn’t want to wake you.” He admitted, squeezing her hand.

Susie smiled at him fondly. She did worry about her boyfriend.

*

Later that day, Susie drove Toto home. The two were quiet until Toto sighed. “You okay?” Susie asked.

“Yeah, just thinking.” He admitted, turning to look at her.

“Thinking about what?”

“You and how nice it would have been to spend the evening with you. We should maybe do it one night just to see if we can survive a full 24 hours with each other.” He chuckled.

“That’s a good idea.” Susie smiled, brushing her hand against his. “I mean, it would be good practice for if we ever became more serious.”

He smiled. “Good. I’m staying at your house though. I don’t want my brothers getting near you. They are idiots.”

She laughed. “Fair enough.”

As soon as they pulled up outside Toto’s family home, Birgit came out to greet them, pulling her son into a tight hug. “I was worried about you.”

“Sorry Mum.” He sighed into the hug. Susie could just make out the smirking faces of Lewis and Nico at the window.

“It’s okay. You’re safe.”

“Yes, and I’m also twenty-two….”

“You’ll always be my baby boy Toto.” She told him, making Susie laugh.

“Well he’s home now, so I should probably head off. I’ve got the cattle to feed tonight.” She rolled her eyes. “I’ll see you tomorrow though Toto for the village dance.”

He nodded, reaching for her hand. “I’ll see you then.”

She kissed his lips quickly and moved her lips to his ear. “Love you.” She whispered.

“Love you too.”

After waving goodbye to Susie, Toto followed his Mum inside. Though he quickly disappeared upstairs for a shower. He’d just entered his room in a towel when he saw Lewis and Nico sitting on his bed. “What do you two want?” He groaned.

“Slept on the sofa. Yeah right Toto!” Lewis laughed. “What an excuse.”

Toto rolled his eyes. “I did actually.”

“We don’t believe you.” Nico said, a grin on his face.

Toto sighed and turned to face them. “Does it even matter? At least I’m getting some, all you have is each other.”

Lewis and Nico suddenly looked at each other. “That’s not true!” Nico snapped, abruptly standing up and storming out of the room.

“You’re such a dork Toto.” Lewis hissed as he left the room.

Toto chuckled to himself as he started to get dressed. As much as the reason to stay had been accidental it had provided a good opportunity to talk to Susie’s dad and ask him for his permission to marry his daughter. Now, he just needed to find a ring.


End file.
